Anything But Easy
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: The What Could Be's, The What Should Be's, The If Only's, and The What If's of the curious series about everyone's favorite Gaang.
1. The Girl With The Choice

**A/N. Hello fellow readers and writers. My ideas for this fic are almost as simplistic as the fic itself. This is vaguely similar to the databases I use when coming up with my own stories. Except here they are posted for a few different reason, maybe as potential stories for others, or little snippets of my thoughts on the avatar series, or even just a different way of looking at the series that will leave people thinking. I can't promise that you'll enjoy each and every different one, but as far as my plans go I wish to post an abundance of these. Whether you people find this ridiculous and foolish is your own opinion to formulate. I be delighted to know you're thoughts and any criticisms you may have for me. Perhaps it was not best for me to have the foundation of this series in a pairings short story, and because of this any pairings you wish to see in this I will gladly write for you, but only if you ask. So again all kind readers who seek to review thank you ahead of time, and if you don't review thanks anyway for at least expanding you reading and giving my stories/ideas a chance. **

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>  
><strong>Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anything But Easy.<strong>

**The Girl With a Choice.**

* * *

><p><strong>What Could Be:<strong>

Katara was given a choice, and found she was destine to be with Zuko instead of Aang. Fire and Water were meant to collide and by doing so bring peace between the torn nations through their bondage.

* * *

><p><strong>What Should Be:<strong>

The kiss of fate between Air and Water was preordain from first glance, and forever maintained a balance in the now peaceful universe. Katara and Aang were only perfect for each other and will forever be that way.

* * *

><p><strong>If Only:<strong>

Katara was given the choice, and the boys fought for the lover they knew was theirs. The battle between Air and Fire was long and rough, and only one rose victorious.

* * *

><p><strong>What if:<strong>

Katara decided against the only two candidates. Deciding to discover her own destiny and not let the ideals of others run her life. What if Katara chose Earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter. The Boy With The Charred Cheek.<strong> _


	2. The Boy With The Charred Cheek

**A/N: My preferred part about this chapter is all in all the title. I'm not sure why, I guess I only like the way it came out. Anyway thanks too all who read and faved my last chapter. I greatly appreciate it. Which Reminds Me.**

**Earth Runner: I thank you loads for the comment. I myself waver between Kataang and Zutara, I guess I'm just one of those awkward people that can't make up their minds when it comes to these crucial, life and death situations like choosing between Zutara and Kataang. Anyway thanks again for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything But Easy.<strong>

**The Boy With The Charred Cheek.**

* * *

><p>What Could Be:<p>

A young boy with a face clear as day, not a pore out of place, not a touch of imperfection. Instead of a cheek of fire, Prince Zuko had a completion of perfection.

* * *

><p>What Should Be:<p>

A brave, and strong adolescent defiantly speaks out of turn. He bravely walks out of an arena proudly carrying a face that will forever remind him of his mistakes. Zuko accepts his scar through rejecting himself.

* * *

><p>If Only:<p>

Zuko fought his battle heroically and brave. Reminding himself it was for his own nation and it's troops, not because of a ruthless father. He manages to escape the battle physically unscathed but the inner most turmoil will never cease, only increasing every time he sees his father's face.

* * *

><p>What If:<p>

Zuko not only won, but won unambiguous honor with it through scaring his opponents face. What if Ozai was the one walking around barring the shameful mark, instead of his dutiful son.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter. The Girl Built Upon Lies.<em>**


End file.
